


Spotkania

by aleXandra01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleXandra01/pseuds/aleXandra01
Summary: Życie Harry'ego ciągle było zależne od spotkań.Spotkanie Hagrida dało mu możliwość poznania czarodziejskiego świata, gdzie wszytko było wyjątkowe i niesamowite.Spotkanie Rona i Hermiony uświadomiło mu, że on też zasługuje na uczucie i przyjaciół.Spotkanie rodziny Weasleyów pokazało mu, że na świecie jest na tyle miłości, że nawet on może być nią objęty.Spotkanie żyjących w Hogwarcie czarodziejów ukazało mu, że istnieją na tym globie ludzie tacy jak on. I nie jest sam.Spotkanie skrzatów, goblinów, olbrzymów, smoków i jednorożców ujawniło mu, że każdy na swój sposób jest piękny i wyjątkowy.A teraz nadszedł czas na kolejne spotkania.Spotkania z osobami, z którymi w normalnych okolicznościach, nigdy by się nie spotkał.Ale od kiedy, coś w życiu Harry'ego Pottera dzieje się normalnie?





	1. Spotkanie z nieznajomym

**Author's Note:**

> Witam!  
> A oto prezentuję Harry Potter x OMC (bo po polsku, ewidentnie ich za mało), na osłodę nowego roku szkolnego!  
> To mój pierwszy fanfik (i mam nadzieję, że nie ostatni), więc mam nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdział jest w miarę ciekawy.  
> Jest to na razie krótkie wprowadzenie, motywuję się już do pisania dłuższych rozdziałów.  
> Od razu uprzedzam, że "wysoki, błękitnooki młodzieniec z piaszczystą grzywką" nie ma być w jakikolwiek sposób zaangażowany w życie miłosne Harry'ego. Ma on raczej być metaforycznym gwoździem, rozbijającym szklaną taflę, za którą krył się Harry.  
> ***  
> Fanfik nie ma bety, więc postaram się wszelkie błędy unieszkodliwić. Jeżeli jednak, jakiś mi się zapodzieje, chętnie o nim usłyszę, wytropię i zlikwiduję.  
> ***  
> Miłego czytania!

    Harry przysiadł na piętach i wytarł pot z czoła. Okulary zsunęły się mu na sam czubek nosa, więc odzianą w rękawiczkę ogrodniczą dłonią, przesunął je trochę wyżej. Lato na Privet Drive podobnie do ostatniego, było bardzo duszne i gorące. Z nieba w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, nie spadła ani jedna kropla deszczu, przez co powietrze było nieprzyjemne i parne.  

   Rozglądając się po jednakowych trawnikach i idealnie zaparkowanych samochodach Harry westchnął ze zmęczenia i znów pochylił się nad grządką. Metodycznie usuwając chwasty, z fiołków ciotki Petunii, Harry rozmyślał nad tonami gazet, które leżały w jego pokoiku, wielokrotnie już przez niego przeczytane. Jednocześnie irytowało i bawiło go podejście do całej sprawy Proroka Codziennego. Słynna gazeta rozprowadzana w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii, zmieniała swe poglądy i zdanie szybciej niż Błyskawica skręcała. Jednak ulubionym tematem owego czasopisma był właśnie Harry. Dzięki Prorokowi, Harry czarodziejskiemu światu przedstawiony był już jako uwodziciel, dzielny czempion, biedna sierota płacząca co noc, za rodzicami albo szaleniec. W zeszłym roku, Harry znalazł się pod szczególnym ostrzałem i uwagą gazety, która wyśmiała nie tylko jego, ale także dyrektora Hogwartu - Albusa Dumbledora.

   Wszystko zaczęło się od Turnieju Trójmagicznego odbywającego się na czwartym roku Harry’ego. Młody czarodziej zakwalifikowany jako czwarty czempion, musiał wziąć udział w trzech niebezpiecznych zadaniach, jednocześnie konkurując z doświadczonymi i starszymi uczniami. Niestety, okazało się, że ostatnie zadanie było sabotowane przez sługę Lorda Voldemorta, który przeniknął w szeregi kadry nauczycielskiej Hogwartu. Pod przebraniem Alastora Moody’ego (starego aurora i przyjaciela Dumbledora) udało mu się zmienić puchar Turnieju w świstoklik i przenieść dwóch mistrzów Hogwartu na stary cmentarz. Tam mistrz Hufflepuffu - Cedrik Diggory został zamordowany przez Glizdogona, a Voldemort dzięki krwi Harry’ego odzyskał swoje ciało. Próbował zabić też Harry’ego, jednak temu cudem udało się zbiec z ciałem jego kolegi.

   Od tamtego czasu Prorok Codzienny malował Harry’ego w niekorzystnych barwach, oskarżając o szaleństwo i próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Szkalował jego i trzymającego stronę chłopaka dyrektora. Harry wrócił na Privet Drive, pełen smutku i złości. Każdego wakacyjnego dnia zanurzał się w przygnębiających w myślach na temat Cedrika, rodziców i Voldemorta. A nocami te same osoby nękały jego koszmary.

Potem nadszedł kolejny rok szkolny.

   Piąty rok Harry’ego w Hogwarcie na pewno do lekkich nie należał. Nauczycielką Obrony przed Czarną Magią (ulubionego przedmiotu Harry’ego)  została Dolores Umbridge - czyli “Różowa Ropucha” jak miało ją w zwyczaju nazywać grono Hogwarckich uczniów. Jak się Harry potem dowiedział, owa urzędniczka Ministerstwa nasłała na niego w wakacje dwóch dementorów, aby go unieszkodliwić. Niestety, chłopak musiał wtedy użyć magii by się bronić, więc został wezwany na rozprawę sądową i szczęśliwie uniewinniony. Podczas tego roku, Umbridge kazała mu pisać za karę zdanie: “Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw”, które wyryło się na jego skórze do końca życia. Jednocześnie Voldemort przez cały czas nękał go wizjami i nieustannym bólem blizny. Jednak najgorsze zdarzyło się na końcu piątego roku.

Umarł Syriusz. Syriusz został zamordowany. Zginął ukochany ojciec chrzestny Harry’ego.

Nie wróci. Nie przyjdzie. Nie powie, ciepłym, energicznym głosem...

_Cześć, szczeniaku. Co tam u ciebie?_

Harry już nie usłyszy śmiesznego, szczekającego śmiechu swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Bo nie żyje.

A to wszystko jest winą Harry’ego.

A raczej Harry'ego i przepowiedni.

Feralnej, wstrętnej przepowiedni, dzięki której zginęli jego rodzice i Syriusz, a Voldemort pragnie go zabić.

Ale w tym momencie przepowiednia nie liczyła się, bo Syriusz nie żył.

Gdyby, był bardziej cierpliwy. Gdyby oddał Malfoyowi szklaną kulę, która ową przepowiednię zawierała. Gdyby zaufał dorosłej osobie. Gdyby, gdyby tylko…

   Harry zgiął się wpół, a w jego klatce piersiowej nagle zapulsował straszny, tępy ból. Czuł jakby gula utknęła mu w gardle, a spomiędzy jego spękanych warg wyfrunął świszczący, trzęsący się oddech. Do jego zgiętego grzbietu przylepił się od potu za duży podkoszulek. Harry’emu zamgliły się oczy, a w kącikach stanęły bezsilne łzy. Po chwili wciągnął długi wdech przez nos. Powoli się uspokajając, powrócił do wyrywania chwastów z ogródka ciotki. To metodyczne zadanie, może i do jego ulubionych nie należało - ale z pewnością pomagało odciągnąć uwagę od niechcianych myśli.

Chwyt. Okręcenie. Pociągniecie.

Harry nawet nie zauważył, jak wszystkie jego myśli odpłynęły gdzieś daleko.

 

***

  


    Chłodna woda spłynęła do jego gardła i Harry poczuł natychmiastową ulgę. W każdym rogu kuchni stał mały elektryczny wiatraczek, rozwiewając upięte kosmyki ciotki Petunii. Kobieta krzątała się po kuchni, wyciągając przeróżne produkty z szafek i lodówki, od czasu do czasu spoglądając też na pieczeń w piekarniku.

    Stojący na błyszczącej podłodze, opierający się o czyściutki blat Harry, w pobrudzonym ziemią podkoszulku i dziurawych jeansach, czuł się zupełnie nie na miejscu.

Podobnej myśli była chyba ciocia Petunia, sądząc po jadowitym spojrzeniu jakim obdarzyła pobrudzone stopy chłopaka.

    Dursleyowie mieli dzisiaj gościć jednego z partnerów biznesowych wuja Vernona wraz z jego rodziną. Dudley od rana chodził za ciotką, która męczyła go w sprawie odpowiedniego koloru koszuli. Wujek od samego świtu polerował lusterka w swoim samochodzie, potem przeczytał gazetę i wypił kawę. Z nerwów wylał na siebie pół filiżanki, a sfrustrowana ciotka przez następną godzinę, prawie płacząc okupowała ze szmatką wypastowaną podłogę.

    Teraz wuj Vernon stał przed lustrem w przedpokoju i wykrzykując entuzjastycznie, ćwiczył powitanie gości. Dudley siedział w salonie przeglądając kanały na nowiutkim telewizorze, lecz co chwilę zerkał na Harry’ego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

    Stojący w kuchni chłopak podszedł na palcach (aby nie ubrudzić wyszorowanych płytek) do zlewu i opłukał szklankę. Ostrożnie, dalej na palcach przemknął przez korytarz - omijając wymachującego rękami wuja Vernona szerokim łukiem - i wspiął się po skrzypiących schodach. Idąc spoglądał na równiutko powieszone zdjęcia, przedstawiające Dudleya i państwo Dursleyów. Na plaży, w parku, koło wiekowego zamku albo w otoczeniu kwiatów ciotki - stał wuj Vernon, ciotka Petunia i Dudley (ten ostatni w różnych stopniach rozwoju).

   Harry stanął w ciemnym holu, patrząc na największą ramkę wiszącą na ścianie. Złote pasma włosów ciotki lśniły w słońcu, a jej błękitna sukienka rozpływała się na parkowej ławeczce. Wuj Vernon wyglądał na najbardziej zadowolonego i szczęśliwego mężczyznę pod słońcem, a jego wąs zakręcał się tak radośnie i śmiesznie, że sam Harry wydobył z siebie prychnięcie.

Pomiędzy rodzicami siedział roześmiany Dudley, któremu złocisty lok opadał na czoło.

Trzymał w rękach ciastka i lody, a jego policzki umazane były słodką czekoladą.

    Harry wciąż spoglądał na zdjęcie i zastanawiał się dlaczego nie może się ruszyć. Może to szczęśliwa twarz wuja, której nigdy nie widział? Może słodki uśmiech ciotki, który nigdy nie był skierowany do niego? A może zadowolony Dudley, siedzący między swymi rodzicami (chociaż, gdyby Harry miał zgadywać - z zadowoleniem Dudleya, miały też pewnie coś wspólnego lody i ciastka)?

    Coś go w tym zdjęciu przyciągało i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy z kuchni na korytarz wpadł promyczek światła, a jego twarz odbiła się w rodzinnej fotografii.

   Czarne, rozczochrane włosy i szmaragdowe oczy, osadzone na szczupłej (w tym momencie brudnej od ziemi) twarzy, rzuciły cień na rodzinę na zdjęciu. Zamarznięte na fotografii promienie słońca zblakły, gdy padł na nie cień włosów chłopka. Nagle cała rodzina nie wydawała się już beztroska i szczęśliwa. W ich oczach czaiła się odraza, gdy kierowali na stojącego na schodach niskiego chłopca, pełen oskarżeń wzrok. Harry odsunął się od fotografii jak oparzony, zasłaniając brudnymi szkłami swoje smutne i zamglone, zielone oczy.

   Zdecydowanym krokiem wspiął się po reszcie stopni i z rozmachem wszedł do swojej sypialni. Drzwi trzasnęły, z dołu dobiegł go krzyk ciotki, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi. O mało nie potknął się na leżącym w nogach łóżka kufrze, gdy pędził do zamkniętego okna. Po drugiej stronie szyby, na bordowym parapecie stał dumnie brązowy puchacz. Puchacz z Hogwartu.

   Harry czym prędzej przekręcił klamkę okna i wpuścił sowę do środka, ostrożne przenosząc ją do klatki Hedwigi, by się napiła. W jednej sekundzie wytarł nieporządnie ręce, o podarte jeansy i chwycił uwiązany u jej nogi liścik i prędko go rozwinął, poprawiając zabrudzone okulary. Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, gdy jego oczom ukazało się znane mu delikatne i piękne pismo, pełne zawijasów:

 

 

_Drogi Harry,_

_Jeśli Ci to odpowiada, przybędę na Privet Drive numer cztery w ten piątek o godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej, by eskortować Cię do Nory, gdzie spędzisz resztę swoich wakacji._

_W drodze do Nory chciałbym załatwić pewną sprawę i byłoby mi miło, gdybyś zgodził się, aby mi towarzyszyć. Sprawę wyjaśnię dokładniej, kiedy się zobaczymy._

_Jeśli możesz, wyślij odpowiedź poprzez tę sowę. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w piątek._

_Z pozdrowieniami:_

_Albus Dumbledore. [1]_

    Harry szybko pobiegł do kufra i wygrzebał z niego kawałek czystego pergaminu. Rozprostował go na stojącym pod oknem biurku i chwycił pióro. Z zamyśleniem postukał nim w drewniany blat i ostrożnie zamoczył w buteleczce atramentu.

 

_Szanowny Panie Dyrektorze,_

_Z chęcią przyjmę Pana propozycję i z niecierpliwością będę oczekiwał Pańskiego przybycia. Bardzo cieszę się również na wieść o moim miejscu zatrzymania, na resztę wakacji._

_Naturalnie, że chciałbym pomóc w ważnej dla Pana sprawie. Jeśli tylko mogę się do czegoś przydać, z radością zrobię co w mojej mocy._

_Pełny nadziei na piątkowe spotkanie:_

_Harry Potter._

 

    Usatysfakcjonowany z takiego doboru słów Harry zwinął liścik w rulonik i przymocował go do nogi brązowego puchacza. Pogładził sowę po piórach i przeniósł na parapet, jednocześnie uchylając okiennice. Ptak zatrzepotał skrzydłami spoglądając na wyplewione przez Harry'ego kwiaty, jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na pokój i wzbił się w powietrze cicho pohukując. Hedwiga po chwili mu zawtórowała, a z dołu dobiegł rozgniewany okrzyk wuja, w którym wyraźnie było słychać powtarzające się słowo “sowy”. Nastoletni czarodziej patrzył jak odlatuje, a złote promienie letniego słońca oświetlają jej puszyste piórka. Stał przed oknem jeszcze przez chwilę, obserwując jak brązowy puchacz z maleńkim liścikiem zmieniał się powoli w czarną kropeczkę wśród chmur.

   Harry z westchnieniem powlókł się ku łóżku i chwycił leżący na nim ręcznik, bieliznę i zestaw ubrań. Cichutko otworzył drzwi, by jeszcze bardziej nie rozgniewać wuja i na palcach podkradł się do łazienki.

   Szybko powrzucał brudne ubrania do kosza i wszedł pod prysznic, puszczając letnią wodę. Trójka Dursleyów, która kąpała się wcześniej zużyła cały zapas gorącej wody. Oczywiście mogli kąpać się krócej niż każdy po godzinę, gdy Harry plewił kwiaty, mył okna, czyścił samochód i przygotowywał pieczeń, ale Harry i tak nie narzekał. Wiedział, że to i tak nic nie da.

  Spojrzał na zaschniętą grudkę ziemi na przedramieniu i zaczął drapać ją paznokciem, jednocześnie kierując na nią strumień wody.

   Nadal rozmyślał o zaszłej kilka minut wcześniej sytuacji. Nagle zaczęły dopadać go wątpliwości. A jeśli to był tylko żart? Albo pułapka? Albo jeśli wiadomość naprawdę przesłał Dumbledore, to jego odpowiedź może się gdzieś zawieruszyć? Albo dostarczającej wiadomość sowie może się coś stać?Możliwości było wiele, a tak mało szans na wybawienie z jego małego piekła. Wyrwał się z zamyślenia i z roztargnieniem spojrzał na miejsce gdzie przed chwilą była grudka ziemi.

   Skóra była czysta, jednakże zaczerwieniona i przetarta od zbyt długiego drapania. Gdy na podrażnionym naskórku pojawiły się niewielkie ślady krwi, Harry z powrotem wsadził rękę pod wodę. Po chwili cały wszedł pod letni strumień, pozwalając chłodnym kropelkom uderzać w jego włosy i spięte ramiona.

  


***

 

     Gdy na podjeździe Privet Drive numer cztery zaszurał żwir i słychać było trzaskanie zamykanych drzwi, z parteru Harry usłyszał przytłumione piski podniecenia i nerwowe chrząkania wuja Vernona. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jak ten podbiega do drzwi i szeroko je otwiera. Szybko zrywając się z łóżka Harry schował czytaną przez niego książkę “Magia biała, czarna, szara i inne jej kolory” pod poduszkę i lekko przemknął do okna. Delikatnie uchylił zasłonę, na tyle, aby powstała mała szparka do patrzenia. W świetle zachodzącego słońca, koło czarnego, luksusowego samochodu stała trójka wysokich ludzi.

     Postawny blondyn w szykownym garniturze musiał być wyczekiwanym gościem. Opierająca się o niego brunetka, ubrana w długą czerwoną suknię, rozglądała się ciekawie po identycznych trawnikach, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w ich istnienie.

     Jednak wzrok Harry'ego przyciągnął stojący obok pary chłopak. Wysoki młodzieniec ubrany w elegancki sweter, rzucił domownikom numeru czwartego uroczy, chłopięcy uśmiech potrząsając jednocześnie swą piaszczystą grzywką.

     Harry mocno zacisnął rękę na białym podkoszulku i gwałtownie odsunął się od okna, poruszając przy tym zasłonami. Nie podobało mu się to. Nie lubił tego uczucia. Gdy chłopak się uśmiechnął poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a od policzków bije dziwne ciepło.

     Czarodziej dotknął swojego czoła i zmarszczył brwi, gdy poczuł normalną temperaturę. Czyżby przeziębił się pod prysznicem? Ale nie ma gorączki, do tego przeziębienie nie wyjaśniłoby szybszego bicia serca. Harry poruszył się niepewnie i przełknął ślinę, słysząc jak goście wchodzą do salonu Dursleyów, a wuj głośno chwali się nowym telewizorem.  

O co chodziło? Czy to może sprawka tego chłopaka? Czy to możliwe, że był czarodziejem i zastosował na Harrym jakieś zaklęcie?

    Nie, to niemożliwe. Harry nie widział jak używał różdżki, poza tym nieznajomy, nawet go nie zauważył. Do tego zgodnie ze słowami Dumbledora i dedukcją Harry'ego, do domu Dursleyów nie mógł wejść nikt, kto źle życzył mieszkańcom lub chciał ich skrzywdzić.

    Harry przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i wsłuchał się w odgłosy dobiegające z parteru. Cicha rozmowa przerywana była stukaniem sztućców o talerze i okazjonalnym szuraniem krzesła.

    Harry po chwili zrelaksował się i wczołgał na łóżko, uważając by stare deski nie zaskrzypiały. Wyjmując książkę spod poduszki, ułożył się na pościeli wygodnie i otworzył na rozdziale siódmym: “ Zielony kolor zaklęć. Zabijające, trujące i toksyczne”. Nagle hałas w salonie ucichł, a wśród stukania noży i wielcy, rozbrzmiewał głos wuja Vernona, który zapewne opowiadał jakąś anegdotę. Harry przewrócił oczami i miał zamiar wrócić do książki kiedy w jadalni rozległy się grzeczne śmiechy. Harry napiął się słuchając młodego, męskiego i bardzo melodyjnego głosu, chłopaka o piaszczystej grzywce.

   Cóż na pewno nie był to śmiech, żadnego z domowników Privet Drive nr. 4. Z pewnością był to męski śmiech, dlatego opadała też żona współpracownika wuja. Na koniec - śmiał się młody głos, więc automatycznie odpadał partner biznesowy wujka - co typowało na zwycięzcę wysokiego młodzieńca.

   Harry klepnął się w policzki, gdy te znów zaczęły nieprzyjemnie się nagrzewać. Nagle usłyszał ten sam melodyjny głos, pytający o drogę do toalety i wysoki pisk ciotki - co można było uznać na odpowiedź. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na dźwięk butów stąpających po skrzypiących schodach. Osoba na stopniach przystanęła chwilę, a Harry zamarzł na łóżku, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Klamka w drzwiach pokoju Harry'ego opadła, a do środka zaglądnęło dwoje niebieskich oczu, ukrytych pod blond grzywką.

   Harry siedział zamrożony wśród pomarszczonej pościeli, w przydużym białym podkoszulku i przetartych dresach, w dłoniach trzymając księgę o zaklęciach. Ta sytuacja jakoś średnio sprzyjała przyjmowaniu gości do pokoju.

   Drzwi otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej, a błękitne oczy przeskanowały szybko pokój, w końcu osiadając na Harrym. Chłopak nagle spiął się i gwałtownie wyprostował gapiąc się na młodego czarodzieja leżącego na łóżku. Jego kremowe policzki zalał różowy rumieniec, a z gardła wydobywały się dźwięki, które Harry mogły nazwać jedynie niezręcznym chrząkaniem i dziwacznymi pomrukami. Prędko zatrzasnął książkę i nerwowo zakręcił na palcu czarny kosmyk włosów. Powoli zsunął się z łóżka czując jak na jego policzki także wkrada się rumieniec.

\-  Najmocniej przepraszam. Ale… Czy ty się dusisz?

   Oczy stojącego w drzwiach młodzieńca rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ten przecząco pokręcił głową. Ciężko przełknął i kilkakrotnie otworzył usta. W końcu powiedział cicho, że szukał drogi do toalety, ale najwyraźniej pomylił drzwi. Harry wyciągając kilka nitek z szarych dresów, skinął twierdząco wskazując palcem na białe drzwi, po drugiej stronie korytarza. Chłopak poczochrał swoją piaszczystą grzywkę dłonią i po krótkim “dziękuję” odwrócił się w miejscu. Harry nadal stojąc niezręcznie na środku pokoju czekał, aż nieznajomy opuści pomieszczenie, ale ten najwyraźniej toczył jakąś wewnętrzną bitwę. Wreszcie po kilkunastosekundowej ciszy, blond włosy młodzieniec wydusił z siebie, bardzo ciche:

\- Fajny podkoszulek!

   I tak mocno zatrzasnął drzwi, że Hedwiga, aż podskoczyła w swojej klatce i skrzydłami postukała w jej pręty. Sam Harry, zagubiony wciąż stał na środku pokoju, czując jak chłodny wiatr z okna rozwiewa jego rozczochrane włosy. Decydując się zapisać to wydarzenie na liście “dziwaczne zdarzenia z mojego życia”, Harry z powrotem wskoczył na wysłużone łóżko.

I choć jego policzki nadal promieniowały ciepłem.

I choć jego serce, wciąż nie mogło wrócić do normalnej prędkości.

I choć jego palce wciąż drgały i w podnieceniu szarpały nitki z podkoszulka.

   Harry nie mógł tego dziwacznego wieczora, oznaczyć jako zły wieczór. W pewnym sensie, wszystkie te uczucia i emocje łączyły się w jedno przyjemne doznanie, którego Harry nie potrafił nazwać. I chyba wolałby, nie znać jego nazwy.

 

Tej nocy, zamiast zielonych błysków światła i wygiętej sylwetki wpadającej w czarne zasłony, Harry śnił o złocistej plaży i czystym błękicie morza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - fragment "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" autorstwa J.K. Rowling - (rozdział.:"Kto chce, a kto nie chce").


	2. Spotkanie z uczuciami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy jakie dostałam!  
> Mam nadzieję, że poprzedni rozdział się wam podobał i tenże również miło przyjmiecie.  
> Muszę przyznać, że pisanie charakteru Hermiony to dobra zabawa.  
> ***  
> Fanfik nie ma bety, więc postaram się wszelkie błędy unieszkodliwić. Jeżeli jednak, jakiś mi się zapodzieje, chętnie o nim usłyszę, wytropię i zlikwiduję.  
> ***  
> Miłego czytania!

    Rubinowo-złocisty płomień wesoło huczał w kominku i oświetlał mugolski salon, w którym siedział Harry. Chłopakowi osobiście bardziej podobały się pokoje Weasleyów - pełne magii, ciepła i niespodzianek. Jednak to pomieszczenie wraz ze swoimi wygodnymi fotelami, puszystymi poduszkami, skrzącym się żyrandolem i kamiennym kominkiem, miało w sobie jakąś aurę rodzinnego ciepła. Domową wygodę.

    Siedzący przed płomieniami czarodziej, próbował ogarnąć umysłem ostatnie kilka dni. Jednakże tak naprawdę, to ostatnie godziny zasługiwały na jego największą uwagę.

    Przez ostatnie trzy noce w jego snach widywał morze i złociste wydmy. Jednak i te piękne sny zaczynały się powoli zmieniać. Już następnego dnia od odwiedzin partnera biznesowego wuja, w jego śnie pojawił się Syriusz. Tym razem topił się w mrocznych odmętach oceanu.

    Harry tamtej nocy prędko się obudził i już nie poszedł spać drugi raz. Widział na własne oczy jak jego ojciec chrzestny umiera, nie miał ochoty oglądać tego po raz kolejny. Tym bardziej, widzieć jak Syriusz traci swe życie na inne sposoby.

    W końcu nadszedł upragniony przez Harry'ego piątek, którego to miał opuścić Dursleyów i spędzić resztę lata ciesząc się wolnością i beztroską. Dumbledore zjawił się o obiecanej przez niego godzinie i odbył dosyć ciekawą rozmowę z Dursleyami. Harry z ogólnego chaosu pamiętał tylko szklaneczki z miodem stukające o czaszki Dursleyów, zimny i gniewny głos dyrektora mówiący “nie traktowaliście Harry'ego jak własnego syna i byliście dla niego po prostu okrutni”, szaleńcze pakowanie swojego skromnego dobytku do kufra i szybkie “No to, cześć” - rzucone do Dursleyów na odchodne. Nigdy jednak nie zapomni miny Dudleya, który siedząc między swymi rodzicami pełnymi strachu i niedowierzania oczami spoglądał na Dumbledora, powtarzając bezgłośnie jego słowa: “ trwałe krzywdy wyrządzone temu nieszczęsnemu chłopcu, który siedzi między wami”.

    Potem Harry doświadczył aportacji po raz pierwszy i średnio się mu to podobało. Do teraz czuł, jak ściska go coś w żołądku. Uczucie przepychania całego ciała przez małą rurkę, niezbyt przypadło mu do gustu. Harry miał wrażenie, że każdy środek transportu czarodziejów wiązał się z jakimś dyskomfortem lub niebezpieczeństwem. Ale chyba na tym polegał cały ich urok. Oczywiście były też bardziej czasowo-funkcjonalne. Kilka sekund i już znajdowałeś się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

    Nagle z płomienia w kominku wyskoczyło kilka iskier, a Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Poprawił kocyk, który miał na siebie zarzucony (różowy w zielone grochy, który wyczarował mu Dumbledore) i odchylił głowę zerkając w szparę, między kuchennymi drzwiami, a futryną. Przy stole stojącym obok lodówki i kuchenki siedziało dwóch czarodziejów. Jeden pulchny i niski, drugi zaś wysoki i chudy. Wpatrywani się w siebie z identycznymi, poważnymi minami - a nastolatek jakoś nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chodzi tu tylko o podwyżkę.

    Horacy Slughorn był interesującym i z lekka irytującym staruszkiem. Według Harry'ego grubiutki czarodziej był strasznie próżny i szczególnie nie podobało mu się spojrzenie jakim go obdarzył. Jakby był jakimś rzadkim okazem motyla, który trzeba schować za szklaną szybką - najlepiej na pokaz.

    Godzinę wcześniej Harry i dyrektor już prawie wychodzili z domu - a raczej,  z tymczasowej kryjówki Horacego - gdy ten pobiegł po Dumbledora, wrzeszcząc, że się poddaje i przyjmie posadę w Hogwarcie. Rozweselony dyrektor zachichotał położył Harry’emu rękę na ramieniu, kierując go z powrotem do środka. Tam jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował mu różowo-zielone okrycie, kubek w serduszka pełen gorącej czekolady i znów usadził na miękkim fotelu. Podskakując nerwowo Slughorn podążał za parą czarodziei załamując swoje pulchne ręce. Dumbledore wskazał mu wtedy kuchnię, gdzie ten przestraszony wszedł zerkając z niepokojem na uprzejmy uśmiech Dyrektora.

    Od tamtego czasu siedzieli i rozmawiali półgłosem, wpatrując się w siebie poważnie. Harry odłożył pusty kubek, ukląkł na kanapie i opatulając się kocem, wychylił swoje ciało tak bardzo, że o mało nie spadł z pudrowego fotela. Gdy się zbliżył cicha rozmowa Slughorna i Dumbledora dotarła do jego uszu:

 

\- … niesamowite! Po prostu niesamowite! I mówisz mi, że cały czas był w Stanach Zjednoczonych? - dobiegł Harry'ego głos Horacego.

 

\- Owszem - ze spokojem odpowiedział Dumbledore - ale tam nie jest już bezpiecznie. Wpływ Voldemorta się nasila, a Severus już i tak za bardzo martwi się o całą sprawę.

 

    Harry z zaciekawieniem obserwował, jak pulchny czarodziej gwałtownie wzdryga się na imię mrocznego Lorda. Niestety, ale kiedy tylko usłyszał imię swojego najmniej lubianego profesora z Hogwartu, sam był bliski wzdrygnięcia. Niesmak wykrzywił jego rysy, gdy przed oczami zamajaczyła mu ziemista cera i tłuste włosy profesora eliksirów. Nastawił ucha wsłuchując się w dalszą część rozmowy:

 

-… zamierza przyjechać do Hogwartu. Cały personel został już poinformowany, więc mówię ci o tym, pełen ufności.

 

\- Ależ o-o-oczywiście, że możesz mi zaufać! Za kogo mnie masz Dumbledore! - piskliwie odkrzyknął Slughorn.

 

\- Żadnego specjalnego, ani też gorszącego traktowania, wymówek, albo aluzji - co do nazwiska. Horacy ufam ci, więc proszę… To delikatna sprawa i takiegoż postępowania wymaga. Zgadzając się na wszystkie warunki, bierzesz też na siebie odpowiedzialność, swoich przyszłych czynów i wszelkich działań. Przyrzeknij, że będziesz neutralny i pomożesz zachować mu anonimowość. Nikt nie może wiedzieć. Jeśli Voldemort w jakiś sposób się zorientuje…

 

\- Rozumiem Albusie - wycharczał czarodziej przez ściśnięte gardło - przyrzekam. Na brodę Merlina, przyrzekam.

 

    Dumbledore zdecydowanie uderzył zdrową ręką w stół i wstał, a ze stojącej na blacie szklaneczki wylało się kilka kropel. Slughorn nadal siedział na krześle dziwnie zgarbiony i smutny, wpatrując się w nie wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Jakby właśnie przed chwilą, spłynęła na niego jakaś zakazana wiedza. Harry szybko opadł na poduszki fotela, zakrywając się kocem po sam czubek nosa. Po chwili kuchenne drzwi uchyliły się i wszedł przez nie Dumbledore. W nikłym świetle ruchomego płomienia wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Bruzdy na jego czole pogłębiły się, a wystająca z błękitnego rękawa czarna i uschnięta dłoń, rzucała na ścianę za nim migoczące, szkaradne cienie. Dyrektor stał przez chwilę obok fotela, na którym siedział Harry, po czym westchnął głęboko, patrząc swymi lodowatymi oczami na tańczące w kominku płomienie. Powoli i delikatnie pochylił się ku skulonej postaci owiniętej w groszkowy kocyk i wyciągając zdrową dłoń, umieścił ją na ramieniu chłopca.

 

\- Harry - rzekł cichym i łagodnym tonem – proszę, lepiej nikomu nie mów co tu usłyszałeś. Dobrze by było, abyś o wszystkim zapomniał. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa… I nie tylko.

 

    Nastoletni czarodziej podniósł się z miejsca i otworzył usta, aby spierać się z dyrektorem, ale poczuł jak ciepła dłoń zaciska się lekko na jego ramieniu dodając mu otuchy. Jakby Dumbledore chciał powiedzieć: “ Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Ale tym razem jestem z tobą. Nie jesteś sam”. I z powrotem opadł w puchowe, pudrowe poduchy. Nawet nie zarejestrował, gdy dyrektor jaśniejszym głosem oznajmił, że pora już wyruszać, a zawiedziony Slughorn biegł za nimi, w swoich fioletowych spodniach od piżamy. Nie poczuł nawet okropnego uczucia aportacji, do momentu, gdy w jego płucach nie zabrakło tchu. Stając na pewnych nogach, odetchnął głęboko, czując jak trawa łaskocze mu kostki. Ciepły, letni wiatr uderzył go w twarz, a Harry przymknął z przyjemnością oczy na to doznanie.

    Kiedy po jego prawej rozległ się radosny chichot, Harry z zażenowaniem opuścił głowę, nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Nie wiedział czy rumieńce na jego policzkach to oznaka zawstydzenia, czy radości.

 

\- Nie ma potrzeby się wstydzić Harry! To nie grzech cieszyć się pięknem natury! - rozległ się koło niego wesoły szept.  

 

    Harry znów lekko się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na stojącą nieopodal Norę. Budynek był chyba jeszcze bardziej krzywy, niż ostatnim razem, ale jakoś Harry’ego to nie odtrąciło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ten dom stał się dla niego jedną z bezpiecznych przystani, ogrzaną ciepłem rodzinnego ogniska.

  


***

  


    Harry odruchowo skulił się słysząc głośny świst nad głową i czując jak na jego plecach ląduje zimne powietrze. Spod zmrużonych powiek patrzył na ogniste włosy Ginny, która leciała na miotle śmiejąc się szaleńczo. Chłopak z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i skierował się w stronę Hermiony siedzącej samotnie pod drzewem.

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna bez celu wpatrywała się w kępkę trawy rosnącej przed nią, nie zauważając jak wiatr przewraca delikatne karty księgi. Harry uniósł dłoń i przyjaźnie czochrając jej gęste loki, usiadł wśród zielonej trawy. Orzechowe oczy jego przyjaciółki natychmiast odnalazły jego, a ta z miłym uśmiechem poprawiła grzywkę.

 

\- Nie chciałeś latać? - spytała, podbródkiem wskazując na rodzeństwo Weasleyów, które ścigało się krzycząc wesoło.

 

\- Jakoś nie miałem ochoty - Harry zgarbił się, podciągając nogi pod klatkę piersiową.

 

\- Harry Potter nie ma ochoty na latanie?

 

\- No, cóż…. Chyba tak.

 

\- Coś się stało? - Harry usłyszał w jej głosie zmartwienie.

 

\- Nie. Tak. To znaczy… Nie wiem. To dosyć dziwne. Ale nie tak dziwne, jak moje wyniki z SUMów. Nie spodziewałem się takich rezultatów. Oczywiście twoje są niesamowite, jak zawsze.

 

Na policzkach Hermiony zaświecił różowy rumieniec, gdy z zakłopotaniem machała ręką. Harry zobaczył jak na jej twarzy troska, miesza się z dumą.

 

\- Dziękuję, chociaż nadal żałuję, że nie dostałam Wybitnego z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Jednak nie myśl sobie, że tak łatwo odwrócisz kota ogonem. Coś cię dręczy, widzę to po tobie.

 

\- Hermiono to nic takiego, naprawdę. Po prostu… Na wakacjach miałem dziwne spotkanie i tyle. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

 

\- Czy to byli Śmierciożercy? Albo jacyś czarownicy? - oczy Hermiony powiększyły się do nienaturalnych rozmiarów.

 

\- Nie sądzę. Cóż na pewno wyglądali na zwykłych mugoli - Harry wzruszył niezobowiązująco ramionami - przynajmniej ubrali się w zwykły sposób. To był współpracownik wuja Vernona, razem z żoną i synem.

 

\- Och - dziewczyna znów usiadła spokojnie, a ciepły wiatr owiał jej opaloną twarz - coś stało się podczas spotkania?

 

    Harry zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej i pokręcił źdźbłem trawy między palcami. Nagle zawładnęły nim wątpliwości. A jeśli Hermiona go wyśmieje? Albo zaniepokoi się jeszcze bardziej i spędzi resztę wakacji, szukając wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji. Tak postąpiłaby normalnie. Ale Harry nie chciał dokładać jej zmartwień. Nie dość, że musiał jej powiedzieć o przepowiedni, to teraz chciał wygadać się o dziwacznym spotkaniu.

    Z drugiej strony, tamten dzień wciąż dręczył Harry'ego. Myślami wracał do piaszczystej grzywki, błękitnych tęczówek i zarumienionej twarzy patrzącej na niego. Wciąż pamiętał jak czuł się po tym, jak chłopak wszedł do jego pokoju. Dziwne ciepło i szybkie bicie serca. Czuł już takie emocje? Dlaczego wydawało mu się to znajome?

Nagle przed oczami stanęła mu zapłakana twarz Cho…

    Harry uniósł głowę, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje kolana. Hermiona, która siedziała obok niego cierpliwie czekała, aż ten wyrwie się z trasu. Wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona, niż kilka chwil temu.

 

\- Czy Ron jest przystojny Hermiono? - Harry z przestrachem zamknął usta zaraz po tym, jak owe pytanie z nich wyszło. Hermiona napięła ramiona i oblała się czerwonym rumieńcem.

 

\- Emm… Ja, no… nie jestem pewna… To znaczy… Tak mi się zdaje. - wydukała niezręcznie.

 

    Harry rozbieganym wzrokiem wodził po ogródku Weasleyów, lecz jego oczy mimowolnie odnalazły rudowłosego przyjaciela. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Hermiona również przygląda się Ronowi. Po chwili znów spojrzała na Harry'ego, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

 

\- Skąd to pytanie?

 

Harry zakasłał niezręcznie i odwrócił głowę.

 

\- Ja… Tylko tak pytam…

 

\- Cóż. Ron jest na swój sposób przystojny. Ma ogniste włosy i urocze piegi. Jest wysoki i pachnie świeżo skoszoną trawą. - Hermiona jakby nagle obudziła się z transu i usiadła prosto, przybierając rzeczowy ton - To znaczy reszta jego braci również jest przystojna i bardzo interesująca. Charlie jest silny i odpowiedzialny, a do tego ma pasjonującą pracę. Bill ma coś magnetycznego w swoim wyglądzie i świetnie sprawdza się jako łamacz klątw. Percy… Cóż, yyyyyyy… Bliźniaki. Oboje zabawni, pasjonujący i na swój sposób, bardzo inteligentni.

 

Harry poczuł się jak głupiec zadając to pytanie, jednak z uwagą słuchał co mówiła Hermiona. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że dokładnie wie o czym dziewczyna mówi.

    To było upokarzające. Tak nie powinno być. Przecież… Cho. Piękna czarnowłosa Cho. Albo Ginny. Piegowata, ognistowłosa i wesoła Ginny. Lub Hermiona. Mądra i zabawna Hermiona.

Cho – piękna, nieznajoma, tęskniąca za Cedrikiem, Cho.

Ginny - niewinna, ognista jak jego mama, Ginny.

Hermiona - kochana i inteligentna Hermiona. Jego przyjaciółka i siostra.

Wszystkie drobne, delikatne, szukajcie wsparcia, pocieszenia i objęcia.

Ale… Harry też chciał być objęty.

Przez szerokie ramiona. Dociśnięty do ciepłej klatki piersiowej. Utulony czując miły, orzeźwiający i pocieszający męski zapach…

 

\- Nie. - odetchnął Harry - Och, nie.To niemożliwe. Nie, nie, nie, nie…

 

\- Coś się stało? Harry czy wszystko w porządku?

 

Nastolatek spojrzał na delikatną dłoń przyjaciółki, która leżała na jego ramieniu. Z jego ust wyrwał się pełen rozpaczy oddech.

 

\- Harry zaczynam się bać! Powiedz co się stało! Czy to przez to co powiedziałam?

 

    Harry gwałtownie odwrócił się do Hermiony. Złapał ją za dłonie i z szerokimi oczami ścisnął szczupłe palce. Nie poczuł nawet, że przez jego szybki ruch, okulary zjechały mu na sam czubek nosa.

 

\- Ja, nie wiem co robić Hermiono.

 

\- Może powiesz mi wszystko od początku. I jakoś znajdziemy wyjście.

 

Harry z bijącym w gardle sercem poprawił dyndające okulary i otworzył usta. Ręka Hermiony zacisnęła się na jego dłoni jeszcze mocniej, a Harry poczuł jak jego wnętrze się rozgrzewa.

 

\- Hermiono, myślę, że mogę być przeklęty. Albo to coś innego…

  
  


***

  


    Hermiona wpatrywała się w jego twarz bez przerwy. Gdy nabierał oddechu, gdy uciekał z zawstydzeniem wzrokiem i gdy cała jego twarz rozkwitała czerwienią jak mak. Jej dłoń nigdy nie opuściła jego, a czasem jej palce mocniej ściskały ręce Harry'ego, dodając mu niemego wsparcia. Chłopak był za to wszystko bardzo wdzięczny. Siedzieli pod drzewem dobre dwie godziny, raz podszedł do nich Ron (pytając, czy Harry chce dołączyć do gry) i z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w ich złączone dłonie. Jednak Hermiona szybko wstała, zaciągnęła go odrobinę dalej i wyszeptała kilka słów. Rudowłosy chłopak odszedł chwilę później, spoglądając na nich przez ramię ze zmartwioną twarzą.

    Kiedy spękane usta młodego czarodzieja opuściły ostatnie słowa, ten pochylił się i oparł o korę drzewa. Kątem oka patrzył na Hermionę, gdy ta próbowała poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie i sformułować odpowiednią odpowiedź.

    Harry zawsze lubił oglądać “myślący tryb Hermiony Granger”. Miała wtedy mocno ściśnięte usta, a jej brwi prawie schodziły się w koncentracji. Najśmieszniejsze były jednak jej włosy. Zdawały się być naelektryzowane” myśleniową energią”. Nie za bardzo pomagał fakt, że roztargniona właścicielka czupryny, co chwilę wyciągała z kucyka brązowy loczek i kręciła go na palcu. Wyglądała jak szalony naukowiec, szukający odpowiedzi na pytania wszechświata.

 

\- Harry, nie sądzę, że użyto na tobie jakiejś formy czarów, bądź klątw. Żadne ze znanych mi zaklęć, ani mikstur nie powodowały takich skutków jak szybsze bicie serca, drżenie palców, bądź “dziwne ciepło” - jak ty to określasz. Tym bardziej w obecności danej osoby. Bądź człowieka danej płci. Myślę, że odpowiednim słowem jest tu ‘atrakcja’.

 

Harry powoli pokiwał głową. Atrakcja. Czuł atrakcję do mężczyzny. Do chłopaka. Jego umysł i ciało odczuwało emocje dotąd mu nieznane. Atrakcji.

 

\- Ale to nie jest nic złego - Harry spojrzał na Hermionę z lekko rozwartymi ustami - naprawdę, uwierz mi. Możliwym jest to, że teraz mocnej pamiętasz te uczucia. Albo twój umysł je wzmacnia. Możliwie, że tak naprawdę platonicznie odczuwasz, że tamten chłopak, lub inni mężczyźni są piękni, przystojni lub atrakcyjni. Tak jak ja, na przykład mogę stwierdzić, że Ginny jest śliczna, albo Luna urocza.

 

    Hermiona przerwała na chwilę, przypatrując się swoim butom. Utkwiła wzrok w przetartym czubkach, a Harry niemal mógł zobaczyć, jak w jej głowie obracają się trybiki. Westchnęła i znów skierowała wzrok na Harry'ego.

 

\- Lub… No cóż. Twoje uczucia nie są platonicznie. Czujesz, może nie od razu pożądanie. Ale silne emocje do “obiektu swoich uczuć”. Chęć pocałowania go, objęcia, spania obok niego i innych podobnych rzeczy. Chęć miłości. Wzajemnej miłości jaką darzył byś go ty, a on Ciebie. Jakbyście byli jedynymi na całym świecie, którzy mogą się uszczęśliwić. Byście byli dla siebie przyjaciółmi, ale nie tylko. Partnerami, przyjaciółmi, kochankami, towarzyszami. Złączeni czymś większym, niż mogą objąć słowa.

 

    Harry patrzył na usta Hermiony, z których przed chwilą wypadły najbardziej magiczne słowa jakie słyszał w życiu. A słyszał ich naprawdę wiele. Mimo zmartwienia, które odczuwał zdobył się na lekki uśmiech, wysyłając go w stronę przyjaciółki. Nagle wszystkie uczucia, których się wyrzekał i nie chciał do siebie dopuścić, rozlały się spokojnie po jego ciele. Może to był po prostu lęk przed nieznanym?

Przemyślenia Harry'ego przerwała Hermiona, która rzuciła się na niego i mocno obejmując szyję wyszeptała do ucha:

 

\- Cokolwiek by się nie działo, pamiętaj. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i ukochanym bratem. Na lepszego nie mogłam dostać i wiem, że mogę liczyć na twoje wsparcie. Wiedz, że ty także możesz liczyć na mą pomoc. Cokolwiek by się nie działo. Jestem tu dla Ciebie teraz i zawsze będę. Pamiętaj.

 

    Harry w milczeniu pokiwał głową i zignorował łzę cieknącą po jego policzku, prędko wycierając ją rękawem. Hermiona poklepała go po ramieniu i prędko wstała, wyciągając rękę, aby i jego podciągnąć na nogi. Razem, ramię w ramię ruszyli w stronę Nory, słysząc jak pani Weasley woła ich na kolację. Na razie wszytko było dobrze.

  


***

  


    Rozmyślając o ostatnich tygodniach, Harry przesuwał po talerzu kawałkiem jajecznicy. Po wyjeździe na Ulicę Pokątną, już więcej nie opuścił Nory, ani jej okolic. Kilka razy wzniósł się na miotle, ale głównie był przywiązany do ziemi dla większego bezpieczeństwa.

    Pani Weasley, Ginny i Hermiona nieustannie narzekały na Fleur (potocznie nazywaną ‘Flegmą’), a Harry bezpiecznie trzymał się resztę wakacji z dala od tego tematu. Według niego, dawna konkurenta z Turnieju Trójmagicznego, nie była taka zła. Zauważył również, że w jej obecności mógł zdobić się na normalną rozmowę w przeciwieństwie do Rona, który cały czerwony jąkał się niemiłosiernie. Harry podejrzewał, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z jego odkryciem i zaakceptowaniem nowych uczuć.

    Po pierwsze nastolatek zauważył, że nie jest tak z każdym chłopakiem, którego znał. Ron, który był dla niego jak brat, nie wzbudzał w nim innych uczuć niż przyjaźń i chęć towarzystwa. Reszta braci Weasleyów podobnie. I choć mógł docenić ich szerokie i mocne ramiona, oczy pełne pasji i udekorowaną piegami skórę - nie czuł do nich nic innego, niż braterskie uczucia - ochrony i przyjaźni.

    Po drugie zaczął rozmawiać trochę więcej z Hermioną, wieczorami przy wyszczerbionym kubku herbaty. Często ich dyskusje schodziły na mugloskie tematy, a innymi czasy na magiczne. Wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami i odczuciami na temat tego, co zdziwiło ich najbardziej w czarodziejskim świecie. Ale prowadzone przez nich rozmowy, równie często dotyczyły emocji i uczuć. Harry nieprzyzwyczajony do takich tematów, pełen niepewności, brał udział w takich dialogach. Z czasem zaczął otwierać się, czerpać przyjemność z rozmowy i zmieniać się. Dzięki takim wieczornym pogadankom młody czarodziej poczuł, jak wewnętrzne się uspokaja, pozwalając drugiej osobie pomóc mu uporządkować swoje myśli, emocje i doświadczenia.

    Dziś znów miał wyjechać do Hogwartu. Tym razem na swój szósty rok. Wracał taki sam, a jednak inny. I nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten rok w magicznej szkole również będzie, taki jak poprzednie - a jednocześnie kompletnie różny.

    Podsumowując, to były jego najlepsze wakacje - nie licząc dziwacznego spotkania i ujrzenia Draco Malfoya wcześniej niż pierwszego września.

Draco Malfoya, który według Harry'ego coś kombinował.

    I właśnie na tym spędził resztę wakacji. Rozmyślając o przeklętym Draco Malfoyu (oraz jego możliwych planach) i o swoich nowych uczuciach.

    Przed Harrym znów zamajaczyła jajecznica, gdy zaspany Ron klepnął go w plecy na powitanie. Po chwili, zjawiła się reszta mieszkańców Nory i śniadanie rozpoczęło się w pełnej krasie.

    Kiedy wszyscy zjedli swoje porcje i uporali się z kuframi, nadeszła pora wyjazdu na peron. Po płaczliwych pożegnaniach i pocałunkach Fleur (Ginny za każdym razem udawała jak wymiotuje), wszyscy skierowali się w stronę auta. Harry czekał, aż inni wsiądą do samochodu i sam zaczął do niego wchodzić lecz zamarł stojąc jedną nogą na gumowej wycieraczce. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na rozchybotaną Norę nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

Tyle się zdarzyło w te wakacje. A większość w tym miejscu. Norze.

    Harry’emu szybciej zabiło serce, a w klatce piersiowej poczuł miłe uczucie. Przynależności i potrzeby. Wsiadł do auta, wciąż się wesoło uśmiechając i patrzył jak to wspaniałe i magiczne miejsce, zmienia się w małą, czarną kropeczkę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale pojawi się pewnien młodzieniec...

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - fragment "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" autorstwa J.K. Rowling - (rozdział.:"Kto chce, a kto nie chce".)


End file.
